Jade's Diary
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: "I'm not calling this a diary because that's stupid and I, Jade West, don't do stupid. Unlike the idiotic  new boy Beck Oliver evidently. You wouldn't believe what that ass did!"     See how Beck and Jade began through the musings of a fuming Jade.
1. Chapter 1

6/7/09

I'm not calling this a diary because that's stupid and I, Jade West, don't do stupid. Unlike the idiotic new boy Beck Oliver evidently. You wouldn't believe what that ass did, I'm still fuming about it. Doesn't he know who I am? Hopefully that black eye I gave him will remind him next time. He's been at this school for three bloody weeks and hasn't spoken to me once then all of a sudden waltzes up to me and asks me out on a date. I don't know why I'm even bothering to tell this all to an inanimate object but Cat is still on holiday and Andre's at his sister's dance recital (I'm never going to let him live that one down.) so I guess you'll have to do.

Anyway back to this stupid Beck guy, I don't even know what to think about him. All the girls drool every time he sets foot in a room and he has every teacher wrapped around his little finger. It makes me want to vomit. And he has this stupid, fluffy hair. I swear it looks like he spends hours trying to perfect it. Maybe he's gay. Wait never mind, scratch that. He wouldn't ask me to date him if he was.

But still I have decided that I hate this guy. You know what? I'm going to tell him exactly that.

* * *

><p>77/09

STUPID, ASS, BITCH, ARGHHHH I AM SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW! HOW DOES THAT LITTLE TWIT KNOW HOW TO PUSH ALL MY BUTTONS? NO ONE MESSES WITH ME, WHAT MAKES HIM THINK HE CAN.

So this is what happened today. I walked up to him this morning and was like, "You're stupid. And your hair is stupid. And I hate you."

Then he said, "Well I think you're beautiful and really funny, wanna go on a date with me?"

So I punched him in the face again (now he has two black eyes) but my dumb teacher Anthony saw and gave me a two week detention. TWO WEEKS OF MY LIFE ARE GOING TO BE WASTED EVERY FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL ALL BECASE OF THAT IDIOT.

See this guy is a jerk. Now I hate him all the more. From now on I'm going to make Beck Oliver's life a living hell.

Stupid Beck.

**So this was just a completely random idea that popped into my head when I was bored out of my brains. Should I continue this or not? Tell me what you think. Read and Review xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

13.7.09

Oh My God. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS BECK OLIVER KID? YOU WOULD THINK TWO BLACK EYES, SEVERAL DEATH THREATS AND ME SMASHING HIS LOCKER WOULD BE ENOUGH TO KEEP THIS PEST AWAY, BUT HE'S STILL NOT GIVING UP.

I'm in detention right now and I'm meant to be writing as essay as punishment but instead I'm writing in this diary, and guess who's sitting right next to me, grinning like an Idiot. Beck Fucking Oliver.

He pulled the fire alarm and got caught on purpose so he could come here with me. Not only is that sad and pathetic, but it was also a very lame way to get a detention. Maybe if he swore at a teacher or smashed a car or something I might actually have some respect for him but right now he just looks stupid.

I wish he'd stop smiling at me it's getting kind of awkward.

Why isn't my death glare working on him? The look I'm giving him usually makes people pee themselves in fright.

DID HE JUST WINK AT ME? Ooohhh this boy is going down.

...

14.7.09

Apparently my teacher didn't find my excuse of him sexually harassing me a big enough excuse for me flipping him the finger and swearing.

What's even worse is that Beck tried to defend me and said that he was bothering me on purpose but the teacher didn't believe him.

And guess who gets to spend another week in Friday afternoon in detention?

Have I mentioned that I hate this kid?

**Hey thanks for your reviews in the last chapter. I promise you this story will get better as it goes on so don't give up on it yet. Feel free to offer me any suggestions or ask any question.**


	3. Chapter 3

20.7.09

I swear the world is out to get me.

I spent the end of last week avoiding Beck and going out of my way to ignore him. He seemed to finally get the message and stopped following me around and I thought all was going well till today at lunch when I went to sit at my usual table with Cat, Robbie and Andre and that stupid boy was sitting in my seat. MY SEAT AT MY TABLE!

So of course no one can blame me for slapping him across the face and pouring Cat's juice on top of his head.

Do you know what really bugs me though? After I did that all he did was smile and say in a cheery voice, "Hi Jade, how are you today?" and of course that put me into an even fouler mood.

To make matters worse it was my so called 'friends' that invited him to sit with us in the first place. Apparently when he wasn't annoying me last week he was befriending my group so now he could hang out with us.

I hate my life.

...

21.7.09

He asked me out again.

I'm getting tired of hurting him so I just walked away rolling my eyes. Problem is that Cat overhead him asking me and now she's gotten into her messed up little head that we should 'so totally date.' Her words not mine. And Cat being Cat has gotten herself so worked up about this that she's been whinging to me about it all day. She's like, "But Jadey (I hate being called that) you and Beck would be such a cute couple. He's so hot and cool and is one of the nicest guys ever, why don't you go on a date with him?" so I responded, "He's not hot or cool. He's a self conceited, idiotic, scum bag who is more worthless then the dirt on my shoe." And stomped home.

Since my dad confiscated my car after I smashed the fridge with a baseball bat I've had to take lifts to school and back with either Cat or Andre, but since I'm annoyed with Cat and Andre is nowhere in sight I had to walk home by myself.

I don't actually mind being alone when I walk, it gives me time to think about life, but this afternoon I really couldn't afford to waste any time. I have to write three major essays, finish off a script and write the sheet music to a song all for tomorrow.

Beck drove past me in his truck and offered me a ride. Of course I said no but now I really regret it. It's 3:00am in the morning and I just finished everything. So tomorrow (or later this morning I should say), when I'm in a foul mood and snap at everyone due to lack of sleep, I'm going to blame Beck.

**Yer so I know these are really short. They do get longer eventually but really they were written in some spare time and are just a bit of Bade fluff. Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

22.7.09

I think Beck might be a stalker. Since I barley got any sleep last night I slept in past 8:30 leaving me only a few minutes to get ready for school and somehow get there before the first bell rings. I was sort of freaking out and called up all my, 'friends' but they were already there and didn't want to drive to my house and back.

So I had to start the long walk to school by myself and was angry because this means I'll probably earn another detention for being late when suddenly Beck Oliver in his stupid truck with this stupid grin on his face drives up next to me. How he found my address I have no idea but I'll be doing some research on this boy. You can never trust anyone.

Anyway, here's how our conversation went.

"Hey Jade, how are you this lovely morning?"

"Piss off Oliver, I'm not in the mood for you and your chizz today."

"What's chizz?"

"Ask Andre."

"Okay, well anyway it seems a little late to be walking to school right now."

"Thank you captain obvious."

"You're welcome sergeant sarcasm."

"Look can you just drive off and leave me alone?"

And do you know what shithead did? He fricken drove off laughing to himself without giving me a second glance. That's the second day in row that I've regretted not getting a lift with him, not that I'd tell anyone that.

You know as much as I hate him there's something intriguing about him. He confuses the hell out of me and that's something not many people can do. It's almost freaky how nothing I do or say to him ever scares him off. He's persistent and stubborn but there's something special about that boy. I intend to find out what it is


	5. Chapter 5

24.7.09

"Hey Jade."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOWD YOU GET MY NUMBER. BTW I OWN A GUN."

"You probably shouldn't tell that to too many people. Anyway it's me, Beck."

"Argh, I should have known. No other idiot would dare bother me on a Friday night after I've had a two hour detention."

"Two Hours? Wow, I didn't even know they could give you one for that long."

"You're wasting my time now. I'm turning off my phone and ignoring you."

"No wait, I wanted to ask you something. You wanna go out to the movies tonight."

"No."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"No."

"Ok, you wanna go do karaoke?"

"No."

"Go bowling?"

"No."

"Go out for dinner?"

"Fine."

"OMG REALLY?"

"NO! STOP BOTHERING ME. And what guy says OMG anyway? Man up and stop acting so desperate."

"You know you wanna. It'll be fun. Besides you never go out on Fridays and have any fun."

"How would you know what I do on Fridays? Oh man YOU ARE A STALKER!"

"No I'm not. Cat told me that every Friday she invites you out but you refuse."

"Why are you talking about me behind my back?"

"Cuz, I wanted to know more about you."

"You know most people try to deny the fact that they were speaking about someone behind their backs."

"I was just being honest. Besides I find you mysterious. You're different to every other girl I've ever met."

"What, I'm not a bimbo slut that flirts with you every time you walk in the room?"

"No, you're unique."

"Whatever. Is this conversation going anywhere?"

"It would be if you agreed to go out with me."

"I already said no. Stop harassing me. How'd you even get my number?"

"Andre gave it to me."

"I'm going to kill him tomorrow. Anyway I'm seriously turning off my phone now. I don't want to go out."

"Ok, I guess I'll try again next week. Sweet dreams Jade."

"Never say that to me again."

What you just read was the conversation I just had with Beck Oliver through text messages. Can you believe it? This guy found out my phone number and started texting me as if we were friends or something. And he called me unique and mysterious. I've been called a lot of names before but never that. I'm not sure if I should be offended or complimented.

No guy has ever made me so confused. He's screwing with my emotions. I want to rip his head off yet at the same time there's something about him that draws me in. If any other guy had texted me I would never keep replying to their messages but with Beck I actually had an almost normal conversation.

Ok this is freaking me out. I'm going to call up Cat and have a rant to her about it.

**Hey, thanks for the reviews everyone! Now I had a bit of a writer's block with this chapter and so somehow it became a text conversation more then a diary entry. Sorry. But please review it anyway! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

25.7.09

Well Cat was no help (why am I not surprised?). She started giggling like an energetic five year old on Christmas morning and has come to the conclusion that I have a crush on him.

AS IF! I'd never ever ever like a boy like Beck Oliver. He's too sweet and caring and just the complete opposite of any guy that I'd ever date.

I should just forget about what she said but the problem is I can't. I can't stop thinking about him. He's hair and his eyes and his smile.

OH MY GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?

Bad Jade. I'm just tired that's all. All those late nights doing homework have exhausted me and I'm not thinking straight.

There is no way in hell that I'd ever like Beck.

I don't even know why he's so persistent in asking me out in the first place. I mean look at me, I'm dark, bitter and scary and he's this walking ray of sunshine. Don't the good-looking popular boys usually date the blonde cheerleaders?

Why do I even care? I guess I just have a knack for attracting the weirdos to me. That freaky kid Sinjin is still smelling my hair every chance he gets.

Alright I'm just not going to think about it. In fact I need a distraction. Maybe I'll forgive Cat and Andre for their stupidity and allow them to come with me to the movies.

...

Well isn't this all fricken dandy. I should have known a guy like Beck could never really like me. He was probably put up as a dare or something to mess with my emotions and make me like him.

Oh god, I just admitted I like him.

Arghh I fucking hate my life. Why does he have to do this to me? I build up walls for a reason you know. Almost every person I let into my life disappoints me just as I open up to them.

I'm getting tears drops all over this page. I can't believe he made me cry. The last time I cried over a male was when my dad walked out on my mum when I was eight years old.

I shouldn't be crying over him. I shouldn't even be jealous by the fact that he was at the movies with another girl, but I am.

I've never been so humiliated in my life. I walked into the cinema foyer with Cat, Robbie and Andre and I see Beck there talking to the pretty girl. The worst bit was when they linked arms and walked into the cinema together. I almost started crying in front of everyone but managed to contain myself enough to walk out and catch the bus home.

My friends are freaking out over me. I just got up and left them without any explanation. I had better call Cat and tell her what happened.

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews. I love you all. I'm really sorry these chapters are so short. I'm writing another fic at the same time called, "Hold me before its too late." And since that story is a bit more detailed I spend more time on it. Like I said I write these just or fun and a little Bade fluff. Anyway Please review this chapter and if you have any questions PM me or send me message on twitter, I'm NatashaChafei**


	7. Chapter 7

26.7.09

Well, I'm kind of embarrassed right now.

How was I supposed to know that that girl Beck was with last night was his cousin and not his girlfriend? I mean he could have at least told me that she was coming to visit him so I wouldn't have been so shocked when I saw her.

The worst part about this is when I called up Cat crying she told Beck that I was upset and then he raced over to my house to try and explain.

He even bought me a pair of scissors as an apology gift. He didn't even have anything to apologise for. It was my fault for jumping to conclusions and even if he was dating someone else I shouldn't care. He's not my boyfriend after all.

Maybe Beck's not such a bad guy.

I'm confused again. What do I do?

...

27.7.09

I am an idiot. A complete and total idiot. I don't know what came over me. I was just thinking about Beck and before I knew it I had texted him asking if he wanted to give me a lift to school today.

And so of course he arrives at my house at 8:00am on the dot and he even brought me a coffee. Black with two sugars. How does he know my coffee order? Well anyway he arrived at my house smiling and when I walked out the door he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. And the worst thing is that not only did I let him, but I blushed as well.

Of course I yelled at him in the car ride but he just laughed and ignored my rants.

He listens to stupid music you know. All this modern day crap with whiny singers. When I complained about it he told me to make him a CD with my favourite songs and he'll listen to that instead. I actually agreed to do that for him. When have I ever agreed to do something for anyone?

I've given him the wrong idea now. I might like him but I can't date him. I have a reputation to maintain. Besides how do I know that I can trust him? He might break my heart and leave me for some other preppy little girl.

I'll be the first person to admit that I'm not a nice person. I'm mean, sarcastic, sometimes a little evil and nowhere near as pretty as half the other ditzes in this school. A guy like Beck could never like me for too long. He said himself he's just intrigued by me. He probably wants to work out all my little secrets then run off when he gets bored.

I may like Beck Oliver but there's no way he could like a girl like me.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK I'M IN A REALLY GOOD MOOD BECUASE AVAN JOIGA FAVOURITIED OEN OF MY TWEETS AND I FOUND OUT THAT I'M METTTING JAMES AND OLIVER PHELPS! I think my excitement got a bit to caught up with me because fair warning, this chapter is pretty sappy and lovey dovey. **

28.7.09

Hi Jade, it's me, Beck. I know you're not going to be very happy with me for doing this but I need to tell you something and seeing as you don't believe me when I say something to your face, I decided to write it in your diary.

Oh and yer, I know you have a diary by the way. I've seen you writing in it in class sometimes or at detention. I think it's kind of cute that you keep one. Not many people do.

Ok well anyway I read the last chapter in your diary. Now before you start screaming and freaking out let me explain.

When you got sent to the principal's office in maths class you left all your belongings out on your desk and your diary was on top of all your books. I didn't want anyone to steal and read it so I quickly snatched it up and hid it.

When I went to replace it I noticed I had accidently crinkled one of the pages so I went to straighten it out and I saw my name on a page, and basically I couldn't help myself but read what you wrote, and when I did I was shocked that you'd ever think something like that about yourself and me. So that's why I'm writing to you now. Oh and don't worry, I only read the last chapter. I restrained myself from reading the others.

First of all I would never leave you for any other 'preppy girl' as you like to put it. I'm interested in you and only you. I don't want anyone else.

Second you're not mean. Well ok you can be a bit nasty but I see past that. There's more to you then meets the eye. Deep down you're a caring and sweet girl and you just but on a tough exterior to scare people off from seeing the real you.

Yes you're sarcastic but that's what I like about you. I find you hilarious. Your brutal honesty and snide comments never fail to put a smile on my face. I actually really enjoy your sense of humour.

Finally you're the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world. When I first saw you I was mesmerised by your beauty. But don't worry It's not just your attractive looks that make you appealing to me. It's your smile that comes out when you think no ones looking. It's the way your eyes sparkle when you're excited about something. It's the way when you practically glow with energy and how when I'm near you, you take my breath away.

Jade West, I think I'm in love with you.


	9. Chapter 9

**29.7.09**

OH. MY. GOD! OK, OK CALM DOWN, BAD JADE, STUPID JADE. RELAX.

ARGHH I'M FREAKING OUT. DID YOU READ WHAT HE WROTE?

SHIT, HE KNOWS I HAVE A DIARY HOW EMBARRESSING.

BUT HE SAYS HE LOVES ME SO WHO CARES?

SO MANY THOGHTS RUNNING TRHOUGH ME HEAD RIGHT NOW JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE TO COMPOSE MYSELF SO I CAN STOP MY HAND FROM SHAKING.

Ok I'm back. I kind of spazzed out for a few minutes. Seriously I nearly wazzed my pants when I saw somebody else's writing in this book. My reputation would be down the drain in a matter of seconds if anyone ever found this. I shouldn't have been so careless with it but my stupid teacher pissed me off so much that I stormed out the classroom without giving it a second thought.

But Beck read it, and he read about my kind of crush on him. I don't think I can show my face in school anymore.

He did say that he liked me back. Heck he said he might love me! I don't think that's possible though. We've only known each other for a few weeks you can't fall in love in that short amount of time... can you?

I so mad at him for reading my diary AND writing in it, but no one has ever said anything that sweet to me in my life. I'm not some ditzy swooning girl who writes love letters to her crush or anything but that was still nice of him.

I'm feeling too conflicted. I'm staying at home today. I'm going to text Andre telling him to bring my homework home afterschool because I'm 'sick'.

...

This boy is trying to kill me. He's frickin grinning at me like a rapist. I'm going to tell him that, one sec.

K I told him. He just laughed.

Oh if you're confused (which you can't be cause you're an inanimate object but anyway...) that little bitch Beck thought it would be _nice _if he came and bunked off school today to be with me. Of course that wasn't his excuse. It was more like this, "I heard you were unwell and I thought someone better stay with you in case it was serious. So tell me, how are you feeling? Perhaps a little love sick?"

So of course I had to respond with something sarcastic so I said, "No, just your pathetic love note reeks of desperation so much that it's making me ill to my stomach."

And of course I had to slap him for even reading my diary in the first place. Jerk.

I'm ignoring him now. I refuse to say another word to him. He's looking a bit suspicious though, almost like he's planning something.

_Hey Jade. Since you're not speaking to me, want to write notes to one another in your DIARY?_

Don't you ever frickin grab my diary out of my hands again you thief.

_You didn't have to kick me in the face just cuz I did._

If you're going to write in my diary (WHICH BY THE WAY, ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO CALL IT THAT) don't complain about anything I do.

_You're bossy today. So why aren't you speaking to me again?_

Because you read my diary without my permission. That's an invasion of privacy, I could sue.

_I already said I was sorry. Besides if I hadn't I would never know that you love me._

I DO NOT! I NEVER SAID THAT 'VE JUST BEEN SCREWING WITH MY HEAD TOO MUCH THAT I WROTE THAT I LIKED YOU. NOT LOVED

_Why so defensive Jade? You may be writing in capitals pretending to be annoyed but I can see that blush on your face._

I'M NOT BLUSHING!

_You loveeee me. JADE LOVES ME!_

_FUCK YOU!_

_Bit early in the relationship for that don't you think?_

WHAT THE HELL YOR PERV? AND THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN YOU AND ME.

_Stop gripping the pen so hard I think you're going to crush it._

THAT'S IT. I FORBID YOU FROM EVER TOUCHING THIS BOOK AGAIN. YOU MAY READ THIS LAST MESSAGE THEN SHAMEFULLY HAND IT BACK. THEN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE.

_I'm sorry, let me make it up to you over dinner. What do you say?_

... Ok, I get to choose the place though.

_:D love you jade._

Love you too... I think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so the previous chapter was kind of the last chapter and this one is the Epilogue. I forgot to mention that. Anyway thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this story. I know it was very short and fluffy but that's nice once in a while. Anyway, leave your comments in the reviews xxx**

**Epilogue**

18.4.10

Wow I can't believe this diary is still in tact. Beck found this thing while he was clearing up the RV. It was hidden behind his coach underneath a pile of t-shirts and rubbish. He asked me if I wanted to throw it out but it holds to much sentimental value.

We read over it together, well I may have hidden some sections from him (I don't need his ego growing anymore then it already is.) and honestly it's so funny to read my original thoughts and first impressions of him.

In case you're wondering, after that first date we went out several more times and before I knew it, we had become boyfriend and girlfriend and made it official.

It was rather hilarious watching the schools reaction to the new 'It' couple of Hollywood Arts. So many girls were found crying in the bathroom and most guys were giving Beck dirty looks all week because he was the first successful guy in asking me out.

Oh, and I did do some research on him just to make sure he wasn't some psychopath stalker who escaped from a mental asylum and do you know what I found out? He's Canadian? I know right, gross.

But oh well. He's a very special Canadian who I may just so happen to love...

I hope Beck doesn't find this thing because he will never stop teasing me about what I just wrote.

So anyway I guess this is goodbye for good. I don't need to turn to a diary anymore to express my feeling because Beck's always around.

I just thought I'd let you know that there was a happy ending to my story.

Ok then, I'm going to cut up a picture of Tori now (don't ask who she is, she's not even worthy enough to be mentioned in this book) so back you go behind Beck's couch.

Bye.


End file.
